Lighting using point light sources such as LED lighting is rapidly gaining popularity because of its long lifetime and low power consumption. In addition, due to the configurability of LED lighting, such lighting is routinely integrated in lighting systems that deliver configurable lighting to an environment in which the lighting system is installed. Such lighting systems may include lighting systems in which a plurality of different light sources are interconnected using wireless or wired communication technologies.
An example of LED lighting for use in such lighting systems is LED lighting strips, in which the LEDs are typically distributed along a strip at regular distances from each other, which regular distance is commonly referred to as the pitch of the LEDs. As such LED lighting may be used in a wide variety of environments having different lighting requirements, different LED lighting strips may require LEDs at different pitches in order to deliver the required lighting requirement. Consequently, different LED lighting strips need to be manufactured for such different requirements, which is costly to the manufacturer of such LED lighting and lighting systems including such LED lighting.
US 2011/0109235 A1 discloses an expandable and controllable LED lighting strip in the form of a transparent long strip having a plurality of LEDs. The strip includes a flexible printed circuit board with the LEDs spaced thereon by a predetermined distance. The circuit board is coated with a transparent waterproof protective layer and has a male and a female connector provided to two ends thereof, allowing two or more pieces of the LED lighting strips to serially connect end to end. A control chip is packaged on a reverse side of the circuit board for controlling the LEDs on the same circuit board to operate. The LED light strips can be wound into rolls for storage, and can be serially or parallelly connected to one another to form an LED matrix. However, such a lighting strip still relies on a fixed pitch between LEDs.
US-2014/0313721 discloses an electric lighting arrangement including a plurality of lighting units each containing a plurality of LED lights, to form a strip of lights. The units are adapted to be joined together by means of a ball joint arrangement, which comprises two conjoined balls, each ball being adapted to be mounted in a retaining bail cup in a lighting unit, ball cups being provided on opposed ends of the units to enable the units to be pivotable one relative to the other in all planes.
US-2015/0117005 discloses a light fixture that includes a plurality of elongate members, each extending between opposed ends and carrying one or more LEDs, and at least one hinge member which mechanically couples one end of one of the elongate members to one end of another of the elongate members. The hinge member allows the orientation of the elongate members between an open position, wherein the elongate members extend in sequence with each other in a common direction, and a closed position, wherein the elongate members extend side by side.